Stairway To The Skies
by AlkyoneArtemis
Summary: It's a year after the Ceremonial Battle and both Yugi and Atem kinda feel lonely, though they know they can't see each other again they wish they could. But it seems impossible for them to be together again. Will they find a way? And what happens when someone suddenly starts interfering? Rated M for later chapters. Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1: Sinéad

**Hello guys..., **

**this is my first story posted here, hope you all like it!  
please review!xD**

**Disclamer: I don't own YuGiOh, neither do I own the songs used, they're owned by Within Temptation.**

'...' speech

"..." thoughts

_lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter1: Sinéad**

It was around 10 pm when a boy, rather small for his age, was laying on his bed, just gazing at the ceiling with his stunning amethyst eyes. His hair black with violet tips en blond bangs around his face, which looked pretty depressed, ever messier than during daytime. His grandpa was gone on one of his trips to Egypt which made the boy feel even more lonely than he already did.  
It has been a year since the ceremonial battle and he and the pharaoh were to leave each other. The poor boy still hated himself for ever winning, though the pharaoh assured him it wasn't his fault, he said is was destined to happen and that fate just hated the both of them, but for sure, according to once spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, it wasn't Yugi's fault, never. Yugi also hated himself for never telling the spirit the way he felt for him, he himself wasn't sure what kind of feeling it was either, maybe it was a small feeling of love for the former pharaoh but he didn't really have a clue himself. Though if he had had the courage to tell the pharaoh he felt something for him he was almost certain the pharaoh wouldn't have returned that feeling, maybe he would even have laughed at him thinking he had just been joking.  
The only things he knew for sure were that he missed the pharaoh with all of his heart and he would always hate himself for those reasons. At that instant he just stopped thinking, being afraid he would break down and cry again, and listened to the music softly played by his radio. It was unfortunately playing a song that would remind Yugi all too much about his lost friend, still for one or another reason Yugi loved it. Listing to the lyrics he finally started to become a bit sleepy.

_I've got to try it's not over yet_  
_ No signals of life have you left_  
_ My heart is bleeding just for you_  
_ Bleeds for only you_  
_ And it hurts to know the truth_

_ Are you looking for saviour_  
_ Chasing a dream?_  
_ Love turned to hate_  
_ Now I'm crossing the border_  
_ Sealing our fate_  
_ But I'm not afraid_

Slowly floating away in a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Meanwhile far away in what was supposed to be heaven, but to this particular guy felt worse then hell it was evening and though he was supposed to go back to his 'home', which he clearly didn't regard as the place where he really belonged, he was still in a park-a-like place sitting underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree. This man was in appearance quite familiar to our little friend back in his bedroom, by this time finally sleeping, apart from the carefree violet and amethyst being a deep, to strangers almost scaring, crimson, his eyes got along with that flow. Yugi's eyes being full of joy and happiness, this guy's eyes being close to always filled with a earnestness that only one person could replace with cheerfulness. This one also appeared to be just a little bit taller, and for sure was more muscular and tanned, which all together made him for sure look more mature that the other one.  
'Aton, please let this end.' He whispered over and over again while staring at the setting sun, his eyes rather sad. He knew he was supposed to be happy about finally being able to have peace in the Afterlife, but he just couldn't. He missed his friends and Yugi. He hadn't realised until he was to leave the boy, but maybe to him the boy was more than just a friend, or a really close friend for that matter. He still regretted not telling the boy about his feelings, but then on the other hand he didn't think Yugi would feel the same, the boy was just to innocent to do so. He sighed.

"This is just madness, I don't want to be here. Even though I'm here with my family I still feel lonely and even a sort of empty. I should have just tried harder, if I wouldn't have lost to Yugi I would still be with him, but then again, would Yugi want that? The boy has the right to live all on his own, without me interfering with everything he does. "

He sighed again as he finally stood up and started to walk toward his 'home'. While walking he suddenly reminded a song Yugi used to totally worshipped. A sad smile appeared on his face due to the memory. He continued his way home whispering the piece of lyrics he still remembered, realizing the song kind of fitted the whole situation.

_This second chance, I know, won't last_  
_ But it's OK, got no regrets_  
_ And I,I feel the end near, I'm a fool_  
_ Getting closer_  
_ But I'm doing what I should_

_ I've been drowning in sorrow_  
_ Chasing tomorrow, running away_  
_ Now you're crossing the borders_  
_ Sealing tomorrow_  
_ But you're not afraid_

* * *

**(1): Aton is the orignal Egyptian name for Ra, I kinda just felt like using his old name here.**

**well., this was the first chapter,, hope you guys liked it..,xD please review and let me know what you think of it..,  
**

**and if you have maybe some tips, please let me know as well!xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Footsteps

**Well second Chapter alreayd. I kinda feel sorry for Atem right now but well you just find out for yourselfs what's going to happen now.**

**Hope you like it and don't forget to review!xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!**

**'...' speech**

**"..." thoughts**

**_lyrics_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Footsteps**

Atem was amazed. He wasn't in his castle when he opened his eyes. He was even more amazed to find out he wasn't in the Afterlife at all anymore, or so it appeared to him.  
"Where am I and what am I doing here in the first place." Atem wondered.  
It was dark outside which made it a bit hard for Atem to find out where exactly he was. He closed his eyes once more to open them a few seconds later, just to let them adjust to the dark. When they were he suddenly realised where he was. And he clearly liked it. He was standing in the doorway of a small bedroom. Opposite to him stood a little desk with some books and a desk light on it and a chair in front of it. Above the desk as a window that at this moment let in just a little bit of moonlight, just enough to lightly illuminate the bedroom.  
He knew that to the left of the desk would be the bed of a certain person. Hoping that boy would be there, but half expecting he wasn't, he turned his head to the left. Only to find out that Yugi indeed wasn't there. The bed was empty though the blankets were all messed up, which indicated that someone had been sleeping there not so long ago. Saddened by disappointment and an other feeling he couldn't quite place he sat down on the chair, he knew it was ridiculous but he still hoped that Yugi would just walk into the room and everything could be like it once was.  
An hour passed while the former spirit was just sitting there thinking about how happy he used to be around Yugi, or rather how the boy was always able to cheer him up no matter how sad or serious the situation was. During that hour he started to hate himself more and more for not having tried harder to win during their fight. He knew he told Yugi it was destined to have happened and no matter how hard they had tried, they wouldn't ever be able to have changed their fate. But at this moment he deeply wished he could just defy fate for this once, just so he could be with Yugi again. Deeply lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice a tear running down his sad and darkened face until it fell on one of his hand, which were resting on his legs.

"Maybe it's better Yugi isn't here right now, I mean if he saw me now he wouldn't even believe it was me. I always was the one Yugi telling to be strong and to stop crying and now I'm crying here myself, this is really going down the wrong way. I guess I'm not even worth being with Yugi anymore... Maybe I should just get out of here and forget..."

Atem's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. "Yugi" was the first thought that popped up in Atem's head, but he felt like that would just be too good to be true. As the walking continued Atem grew more and more sure that it was Yugi climbing the stairs. He would recognise the boy's way of walking out of thousands, which was not that weird considering they had shared a body for quite some time.  
The sound of footsteps finally stopped. Atem knew that whoever it had been that had walked up the stairs was now standing in the doorway. Still the thought of that person possibly being Yugi made Atem to nervous to look at who was standing there.

'Atem...i..is...that...y..you?' a whispering and astonished but to Atem an all too familiar voice asked.

'By Aton**(1)**! It really was you walking up that stairs.' He looked at Yugi with a big grin on his face he noticed that boy hadn't changed a single bit since he left him behind. Just now he realised how beautiful the boy actually was. His friendly looking amethyst eyes always shining with happiness even though at the moment that happiness was mixed with the sight of the beginning of tears, but those would definitely be tears of joy. As he continued to analyse he saw the boy's messy hair though it wasn't quite as messy and spiky as his. When you'd ask Atem he would say that the messy hair just made the boy look more cute.

'Eh Atem, what are you staring at?' the boy asked with something that seemed to be the beginning of a blush.

The question snapped Atem out of his thoughts.

'Nothing in particular. I'm just happy to see you again, I really missed you, you know.' He answered, not finding that it would be a good plan to tell Yugi what he was just thinking about. But also really meaning the last part. He really missed Yugi and he was really glad to see him again, so glad you probably couldn't even explain it in words.

At hearing Atem's answer Yugi himself realised how happy he was he saw Atem and how much he as well missed him. He couldn't control his emotions anymore and tears of joy ran down his face. At seeing this Atem stood up and walked over to the little boy.

'Shh... Yugi, look at me.' He sort of ordered the boy. And Yugi of course would always do as he was ordered by Atem, so he looked up, his eyes still wet with tears looked, for the first time since they parted, in the crimson orbs he adored so much.

'I'm here now, so don't cry anymore. It will be alright, I swear.' Atem continued to comfort the boy in front of him.

As Yugi finally calmed down he looked at the former spirit once more. 'Atem I missed you as well. And..' he stopped there just taking some time to think about how to put what he wanted to say. 'And I have to tell you something. I...'

At once everything went black and when Atem opened his eyes again he realised at all was just a dream. He was back in his own bedroom laying is his bed.

"Yugi, I really miss you, just know that." He thought with a sigh. After that he stood up to get ready for another boring day as pharaoh in realm of total peace.  
'O how I hate dreams like this,' he muttered while exiting the room, 'though I wish that one day something like this will really happen. I would give anything to see Yugi again.'

* * *

**Well you feel sorry for Atem now as wel?**

**anyways hope you enjoyed it and you know please review!xD**

**stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**(1) once again Aton being Ra.**


	3. Chapter 3: Faster

**Well chapter 3 already, Hope you'll like it!  
Make sure the review, even if you don't like it 'cause i'd like to know what exactly you didn't like about it!xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either YuGiOh! or the songs(there are from Within Tempation)**

**For everyone who is wondering about the title of the first chapter, this might help ^^^^^^**

'...' speech

"..." thoughts

_lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Faster**

Yugi woke up, he took a look at his alarm to see it was just 6 am.  
"Damn, why do I always wake up this early on Sundays?" he wondered. He still felt quite tired but for one or another reason he couldn't fall asleep anymore. It was like something tried to keep him from sleeping so that he would have even more time to feel lonely and sad, as if he wasn't dejected enough already.

I can't sleep 'cause it's burning deep inside  
Like gasoline on fire running wild

Sighing he got out of his bed figuring he wouldn't sleep anymore anyway. He walked to his closet and without thought pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He didn't really care anymore about looking good since he didn't really have anyone to look good for anymore. Not only Atem left him, but shortly after the former spirit's leaving his friends left him as well. Yugi was actually quite surprised since they assured him they would stay friends even if the pharaoh would leave, so he asked his ex-friends why they were acting so weird lately. Their answer made Yugi feel even more depressed, they told him they had abandoned him not because he was acting so sad but because they founded that Yugi just wasn't that much fun at all without Atem around so they decided to just dump to poor guy right at the moment when he needed all the support he could get.  
When he was finally dressed on he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. Zombie-a-like he made himself a sandwich and sat down on the couch to eat it. While eating he was thinking about what he would do today, since it was Sunday he didn't have to take care of the shop neither did he have to do any homework or such. He looked around the living room for something he could do. But nothing really came to him. After he finished his sandwich he still hadn't thought about anything he could do, so he figured he might just as well clean the house. He knew that wasn't really a fun thing to do but it was starting to become quite a mess and he knew that when his grandfather would come back in two days he would be happy Yugi at least cleaned to house. So he stood up to get all the cleaning gear and supplies.

* * *

Atem was in his throne room. He was supposed to pay attention to the man standing in front of him. The man was a messenger from one or another far away city. He was complaining about the city not having enough grain, which to Atem seemed a bit weird since they were in the Afterlife after all. But frankly Atem couldn't really care. To his left stood Seth, who had been complaining about the pharaoh not paying attention at all the whole day long. And those times he actually did pay attention, Seth would be complaining about the him not being reasonable at all.  
He told Seth to give the man the grain anyway, which made Seth even more irritated.

'Look pharaoh, I know we do have enough grain ourselves, but don't you think giving everyone, who comes here saying their city has a lack of grain, without confirming they're actually speaking the truth would be a bit of a stupid thing to do?'

'Seth, really I don't care at all. You know just as well as I do that we have enough grain in this palace to feed the whole country for at least five years. So I don't think this bid of grain would matter that much now would it?' With that having said the pharaoh walked out of the throne room and got to the garden as fast as he could. Once there he sat down underneath the very same blooming cherry blossom tree he had sat underneath the evening before.  
He was glad that man was the last visitor he would have today, since he couldn't bear staying in that stupid room any longer. Seth was right about him not having his attention where it should have be, but he couldn't help it. The dream he had had last night just kept him thinking. Thinking about Yugi, about how much he missed him. But it mostly kept him thinking about what he exactly he felt for the his little friend. The way he reacted is his dream made it clear to him that he cared more for him than a any friend, no matter how close, would do. Deep inside he got the feeling he should do something to get to him, but he couldn't quite figure out what that something would be. Not yet at least. He was determined to find out what he had to do to get to Yugi and do it, no matter how tough that would be or what he would have to give up. Like he already said that morning, he would give anything to see the boy again.

_I can feel that you mesmerize my heart_

Atem just sat there for hours thinking about Yugi, the feelings he had for him and what he could do to reach him.

'O gods, just have mercy on me.' He whispered when suddenly it hit him. 'The gods. Why in hells, or heavens for that matter, name haven't I thought of that earlier? I'm sure I can convince the gods to let me go back to Yugi when I tell them I can't bear being here any longer without Yugi.' The pharaoh stood up and ran to the temple as fast as he could, leaving quite some people looking at him with an puzzled and astonished look on their face, which actually made the pharaoh laugh. He found it quite funny that people would look at a running pharaoh with astonishment and surprise but when other people were running it would be a normal thing. According to Atem the pharaoh was also just a person, so why would it be a strange thing to see him running?  
He started to run even faster when he could actually see the temple, which wasn't really anything special just a normal temple, appear on his left.

_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster_

When he finally reached the temple he was out of breath. But hé what gives? He was there now, wasn't he?

'My pharaoh, what are you doing here so late on the day? Shouldn't you be in your room resting?' A female voice asked, which Atem recognised as to voice of the one of the highest priestess Isis.

'Well actually I was hoping I could...' he stopped there for a moment not really knowing how exactly he was going to manage to ask something to the gods. 'Well I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I actually want to ask the gods something.'

'Well my pharaoh, that indeed is something quite unusual to do, but maybe when you go pray to them in the centre of the temple they will answer.' She answered with a kind smile on her face. 'But my pharaoh, may I ask what you want to ask the gods so badly.' It was clear she noticed how hurried the pharaoh was.

'Uhm... well, that would be quite hard to explain and I don't really have time for that, so if you would please let me through that would be nice.' The pharaoh answered in a hurry. He indeed felt like he didn't have any time to explain, though of course he clearly had, but he also just didn't want to explain since it was kind of a private matter and he didn't really want anybody to know about it, at least not yet.

'Of course my pharaoh, if you wish to enter you may, you should know that.' Having that said she got out of the way so the pharaoh could enter the temple.

'Thank you Isis.' The pharaoh enter the temple, but once he did that he stood still. Sometimes he would find himself so stupid. He didn't even know which door he had to take to get in the centre of the temple.

Isis saw the pharaoh stood still once again and immediately she understood he didn't know which way he had to go. "So stupid, I'm probably the worse servant he had ever seen." She thought. 'The door right in front of you, my pharaoh.' To make sure the pharaoh would take the right door the pointed at it as well.

'Thank you again Isis.' Atem walked towards the door and opened. Once opened the door revealed a giant round room without even one statue or painting. It was just a giant empty room with plain sand-coloured walls and ceiling, which had an round opening in the middle to illuminate the room.

'I'll just leave you alone now, my pharaoh, I figure you would maybe like some privacy with this.' After she said this, Isis closed the door, leaving the pharaoh alone.

He don't know how she guessed this was something private, but right now he couldn't care less. He had more important things to do.  
Still the pharaoh stood still for quite a while, not really sure how he would ask something like this to the gods and how to even get them to listen to him. But after a while he just figured it would be the best to not think about too much and just do it. So he sat down on his knees, closed his eyes and started praying.

'O gods, I plea to thee please hear me. I beg of thee let me go back to Yugi, to life. I know I'm supposed to be here in the Afterlife, that this is the place where I'm supposed to be, but I can't stand being apart from Yugi any longer. Please fulfil my wish.' He stopped, not really knowing how he should put his feelings into words. When he suddenly heard a voice inside his head.

'Why should I, Inpu, let you free from my realm, answer me, convince me.' The voice answered.

'Great Inpu**(1)**, I...I... just can't take this anymore. During all the time I spend with Yugi and his friends I changed. I'm not the pharaoh I'm used to be anymore, I'm clearly a different person now then I was before. I used to enjoy being a powerful ruler and being treated as a god everywhere I was and with everything I did. But I changed, I can't enjoy any of this anymore.' This wasn't the main reason he wanted to leave, but maybe this would do as well, and if not than he could still tell about his feelings for Yugi. 'I can't take it anymore, everyone will just say I'm right even though I'm telling the biggest lie there is and they know it is. I don't want people telling me that I'm the best person there's in this whole realm, because I'm sure there are way better people then me around here. I just don't want it anymore, the power, the lies and the worshipping.'

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies_

'I can understand that Atem, but that alone can't be reason enough for wanting to go back to earth, can it? So tell me, what is it you really want to go back for?'

'Well, there is also this boy, Yugi. I...I do think I love him and I want to go back to him. I don't know if he feels the same about me, but that doesn't matter. I just feel that I have get to him somehow. I can't stand being without him anymore, not after all we have been through. I can't ignore this feeling anymore. I just have to go, I know it, feel it. Please, Inpu, have mercy, let me go.'

_And I can't hide from the feeling 'cause it's right_

'Well, Atem, was that all you've got to say?' the voice sounded a bit darker than before.

'Yes, Inpu, that was it.' The pharaoh didn't really know what to feel or expect. Sure he hoped the god would have mercy on him and let him go. But then again, where his reasons good enough the let him. And even if the were, would the god let him leave? He just hoped so...

'Then listen to this,' the voice in his head began, 'if these are your only reasons to leave I can't let you go. I've known quite some pharaohs who didn't want to be pharaoh at all and they had to live with it as well. As for your feelings for that boy Yugi, I'm pretty sure there're quite some people that died while being still in love and I can't let them all go back to earth, so you're staying right where you are.' As the sentence neared it's end the voice slowly faded away, leaving an broken and crying Atem behind.

* * *

Yugi had been busy cleaning the house all day and he was exhausted. It was close to 9 pm when the boy was finally done showering and he figured he might just as well go to bed, since there was nothing left he could do right now. When he had put on his pyjamas and was just about to lay down in his bed he suddenly saw the full moon shining through his window. The moon reminded him of Atem. Of how he would always catch him staring at the moon when he thought Yugi was asleep. His beautiful crimson eyes would catch the cold light of the moon and it would look like the crimson would become even more mysterious than it already was. Now that was something Yugi could stare at for hours. 'O, if there was just a way to get you back... I'd do anything.' He whispered, just now realising how much he actually cared for the pharaoh and how much he missed him.  
He sighed and went to bed. It took a while for him to fall asleep, but when he finally did it wouldn't help him that much. Since this sleep would bring forth a dream that would make him realise so much more than he just did.

* * *

**I really have to stop torturing Atem this much...,,, (sorry!;( )**

**hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as it's done and I'm already working on it, so won't be so long a guess.**

**(1). Inpu is like Aton a orginal Egyptian name, but this time it's Anubis, not Ra. Just funfact Anubis was also called Wepwawet which means "opener of the ways" ( as in way to the afterlife etc.) but I thought Inpu fitted better so I used Inpu instead of Wepwawet.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into thin air

**hello all of you. Here's the fourth chapter(wow, can't believe this is the fourth one already...,xD)  
hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGioH!**

'...' speech

"..." thoughts

_lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Into thin air**

He was standing in the middle of a dark and deserted corridor. There was just enough light to see maybe 3 feet away from yourself. Yugi could just see the walls on his left and right, which where made out of a sand-coloured kind of stone. He wondered where he was. He thought that maybe this was an old gaol, but he couldn't say for sure. And even if it was, then what was it a part of?  
He figured that by standing around he wouldn't found at where he was, so he started to walk. He started walking and after a while he reached a place where he had to go either left or right. For a while he just stood there trying to figure out which way was best to go when he realised it wouldn't really matter, since he didn't know where he had to go anyway. So went left, without having a particular reason for choosing that direction.  
After a few more times of turning left and right the corridors became less dark and after a while of only walking straight ahead, Yugi saw a door, giant door actually. The door was made out of nothing but gold and was decorated with all sorts of gems. Some were big and had beautiful carvings in it, other where just as big but without decoration. There were also really small gems and though they weren't decorated they were just as pretty as the others.  
Yugi hesitated, should he open the door or should he just walk back and take another route? He was almost sure that if he opened this door he would know, but did he have the guts to do it?

"Well I don't really got anything to lose..." He thought. He took a deep breath and pushed the giant door open. Although the door was quite big and looked quite heavy it actually was surprisingly light.  
Once the door was opened, it revealed a giant room. The room had an rectangular shape and once again the walls and ceiling had a sand-like colour. But this time there also were pillars standing against the wall about every few feet.  
Right in front of Yugi was a path which leaded to something that looked like a stage. Suddenly Yugi realised where he was.

"This is Atem's palace." The boy thought totally in shock.

After a while of just standing there without being able to think of move, he finally recovered from the shock. He figured that if this really was Atem's palace this surely was his throne room, which meant that on the stage, that this sort of path leaded to, stood a huge golden and quite uncomfortable throne.

"With Atem sitting in it." The thought of maybe seeing his old friend again gave him the first smile he had had for what seemed like ages. But was he even there. All the time he had been in the palace he hadn't seen a single soul, not even in this room which is usually very crowded.

Nevertheless Yugi looked up and for a moment he actually saw the pharaoh sitting in his throne, only to see him disappear into thin air, like he was a ghost or something. Which was actually quite ironic since Atem really had been a spirit for a pretty long time. The ghost, or whatever it exactly was disappeared through the wall right behind him. Without a single thought Yugi started running. First he crossed to giant room, stopping for a second right in front of the throne looking for a door which he found to the left of him. He once again started running.

"I just have to find that ghost," he thought, "I just have to..."

The corridor to which the door had lead was much bigger than all the others Yugi had walked through to earlier and he wondered whether that meant he was getting close to the area where Atem himself lived. He kept running straight ahead hoping he would find the ghost or maybe even Atem himself very soon.

He started to get tired when he finally saw the exit of the corridor. Instead of running he started to walk, though quite fast. When he finally got to the end of the corridor he was amazed. Apparently it had let to a garden, and what a garden it was. It was probably even bigger than the throne room and had all sorts of plants and trees in it. In the middle was a pond in which beautiful white, blue and pink lilies.

"Maybe he's somewhere around here." The little boy thought. Still a little bit stunned with amazement he started walking around in the garden looking for either the ghost or Atem. He looked around the pond, behind each bush and underneath every tree he could find, but both of them were never to been found.  
Yugi was about to give up searching when he saw a big tree on the other side of the garden at the edge of a cliff. He wondered either the ghost or Atem would be there, he half expected they won't. Still he decided to go and take a look anyway, even if they both weren't there he still could enjoy the amazing view he would surely have there.  
He slowly walked over to the tree, which he now saw was a blooming cherry blossom tree. The tree was beautiful, especially in the late evening sun which was now illuminating this gorgeous place.  
When Yugi was about halfway there he noticed someone sitting underneath the tree. When he realised who it was sitting there, he was pinned to the ground. That was Atem he knew it for sure, this was not the ghost he saw before, he just felt it was Atem.

'Wow,' he whispered, 'I didn't realise before how much I actually miss you, Atem. It's like the emptiness in my heart is finally filled again.' Still glued to the ground he looked at the former spirit. He still was just as beautiful and mysterious as Yugi remembered and the boy just wished he could see his beautiful crimson eyes right now, dancing with the golden sunrays of the setting sun the pharaoh was staring at. Though Yugi wasn't sure he thought Atem looked rather sad and he wondered what was bothering him.

"Maybe it had just been a really tough and tiring day," he thought, " or maybe he's actually thinking about something, but what?"

Not being able to wait any longer he started running again, this time straight towards the pharaoh, while he was screaming his name. But Atem wouldn't turn his sad gaze from the setting sun, as if he was hypnotized by it.

'Atem!' He kept on screaming. 'Atem! I'm so happy to finally see you again. I've missed you so much!'

But still the pharaoh wouldn't look at him. He kept on staring at the sun and now Yugi was closer he could see that Atem was actually crying. Tears were running down his face and he didn't even try to stop them. It shook Yugi. The pharaoh had always told him to be strong and that crying wouldn't make the things any better as they were, and now he was crying himself. And not just crying, he was crying like the end of the world was near.

"O Atem,' he thought, "you're crying like you just lost the only thing you've ever wanted. Like someone took everything you cared for away or like you just lost your last hope." Not knowing how right he was with those thoughts, since Atem ran back to the tree after Inpu had refused to grant his wish.  
For a moment it looked like the pharaoh started to calm down, but then once again he began to cry like he just had. Seeing this Yugi couldn't help himself from crying anymore either and while he was crying he began to run again towards Atem. When he finally reached him he sad down in front of him, but still the pharaoh would keep on staring at the sun, as if Yugi himself was a ghost.

'Atem, just stop crying. I don't know what is going on or why you're so sad but I'm sure you can face it. You've always been so strong, at first I didn't even think you could ever cry. Just...just stop it now! You're not the one who's supposed to be crying, that's me.' Still the pharaoh hadn't given a single sign of noticing Yugi was there and he even started crying harder, which tore Yugi's heart to pieces. He wanted to make the pharaoh stop crying but he hadn't even got the slightest idea what was wrong, let alone what he could do about it. And then there was the problem of Atem not noticing Yugi at all. Maybe he really was a ghost to Atem. He figured he might as well find out now, if he really was a ghost in here he wouldn't be able to touch Atem, was he?  
Just when he was about to lay his hand on Atem's shoulder everything turned to black, like he had just closed his eyes for one or an other reason. Which maybe he had really done, since he felt they where closed now. Afraid to find out what was really going on he at first didn't dare to open them, but after a minute or so he did it anyway. And as soon as he did he understood why everything had seemed so weird.

"It all just had been a dream." He realised. "Just a dream."

But he still wondered about why Atem had been crying in his dream, but also about what this dream made him realise. Maybe that feeling he had for the pharaoh really was love but he still didn't knew for sure. What he did know for sure was that he missed the pharaoh with all his heart and him seeing while he was crying had hurt him even more than he ever thought it would. He wished he knew a way to get him back here or for him to get to the pharaoh, it didn't really matter to Yugi anymore whether people would miss him or not. To only person he could think of who would actually miss him was his grandfather, and he would understand why he would leave, all the others had long abandoned him.

'This just sucks,' he said with tears starting to stream down his face, 'all of my friends have left me, the two persons that still care about me are both way too far away from me. And one will just never return, no matter how hard I try. I wish I could just leave this world behind, then at least I can be with Atem again...back then he said he would wait for me to come as well. Let me just be with him again.'

Yugi lay there for some more time crying and wishing he could be with his old friend again. And believe it or not but someone actually heard him and couldn't help but feel for the boy, though he didn't know if he could help him, well him and the pharaoh, that person would try his best.

* * *

**well that's it.., kinda sad sorry for that but it just has to be this way for now..,  
next chapter will be posted as soon as it's done(hope that will be really soon but since i've got holiday right now that won't be too long)**

**please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cobra and Jackal

**I'm really really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done!  
I really hope you like it and you know it please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!**

'...' speech

"..." thoughts

_lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cobra and Jackal**

There were two people standing in the middle of what seemed to be a huge ancient hall. The wall and ceiling were once again sand-colored but they were also beautifully decorated . Silver was everywhere on the wall, placed in a pattern that made it look like there were thousands of silver trees intertwining with each other. In contrast to the walls the ceiling wasn't decorated at all. And then there was the floor. It was a big mosaic, in the middle of it was a huge sun with in the middle of it a falcon. Circled around it was a cobra biting his own tail. Above the sun was a scarab, underneath that same sun was a jackal. In the four corners were also animals. In the upper left was a cow, the upper right showed a donkey. The lower right hand the figure of an cat, while on the left one was a lioness. Apart from all the decorations the room was empty except for the two persons. The place also didn't have any windows, only a small door which let in some light but thanks to the silver against the walls that bit of light was reflected again and again, giving the room a enchanted silver-like illumination.

'So what do you want to talk about?' asked one of the beings that was in the room. It was a male, he had long black hair that was bind together in a braid that hung over his shoulder. His eyes were a dark shade of grey and had a rather serious look, which he didn't tend to let go off often. His skin was a gold brown tan, which made him altogether look quite exotic. The only thing he wore was a piece of sallow-white fabric wrapped around his waist like a robe and a silver bracelet, that was about two inches wide and had a round black gem in the middle of it, around his upper arm. He was talking to a woman. She too had long black hair but she just let it hang loose, her eyes' irises had an lilac colour and at this moment showed quite some concern, but at any other moment they would be the eyes of a caring mother-like person. She wore a something that looked a bit like a toga which had a cream-like white colour with a gentle touch of red in it as well, and she too had that gold-like tan. She also had a golden bracelet that looked like some sort of snake that bit his own tail. Apart from this to people there was an other being in the room. A jackal which was currently sniffing at the image of the big cobra in the middle of the room and though they are known for being quite dangerous, this one hadn't made a single move with the intention to harm anyone yet, maybe it belonged to someone, maybe it even belonged to one of the two other beings there.

'Well actually there's something I would like to ask you to do, but I'm not quite sure you will since you already refused to do it once, not so long ago.' The woman answered a bit nervous.

'Well if you don't ask me you'll never know. And further more, maybe I will agree to do that something this time due to an other situation, you never know.' He was wondering what the woman was talking about, not really because he didn't know what he did refuse to do, it was more that he refused to do so many things he couldn't possibly remember them all.

'Then I will explain it.' She said still a bit hesitant. ' Do you remember what the pharaoh begged you to do yesterday?'

'Of course I do, but you know just as well as I do that I can't just bring him back to life because he doesn't want to be pharaoh anymore and there's some boy he wants the be with.' The man wasn't at all sure were this was going, but he knew for sure it would have something to do with that pharaoh. Again...

'I do understand that but let me explain the rest of it. After you refused to grant his wish yesterday I followed him, and yes I went as a ghost so he wouldn't be able to see me. You know him as a strong person who would keep his head held high all the time don't you? Well if you would have seen him then you would definitely change that vision. He collapsed and believe it or not he cried as if the end of the world was near, which was probably how it felt for him.'

'Still I don't really get how this should change to whole situation, a few tears really won't make me let him leave.' He was getting quite irritated. He had said no once, wasn't that enough?

'Was I done yet?' The woman was getting a bit irritated as well. If he would just let her finish the _whole_ story it would be clear how it changed. 'Well as I was explaining, I went after him and found him crying. I stood there for a while, I don't really know why I guess I just felt with him, when I suddenly felt something strange. It was as if there was someone else around me and the pharaoh, but I couldn't see or sense anyone at all. It did scare me a bit but soon I thought about the little boy, the reason for all this sadness, Yugi. Maybe he had something to do with it, so I went to the other world, to the little boy. I found him sleeping in his bed and thus I thought he couldn't possibly have been the presence that I felt in the garden. But then I saw a tear coming from his closed eyes. It might have been just coincidence, I thought back then, but it could also have something to do with the presence and I needed to find out so I figured that maybe his dream would give me some hints.'

'So you took a look at his dream?' He did start to find this situation quite interesting, but he still didn't think he would adjust his earlier statements, the pharaoh wouldn't go anywhere.

'Yes I did, and when I did I found out something that's quite interesting. The boy was dreaming exactly what was going on with the pharaoh at that moment. But that on its own indeed isn't reason enough to let Atem go. What I really wanted to tell you is that after I found out he was dreaming what was going on I kept an eye on him to see what sort of emotions he would show. Like I said before he too was crying, after a while the crying got worse and then suddenly he woke up. And when he did he looked so sad. He even said he would give up his life to be with the pharaoh again. Please Wepwawet just let the pharaoh go, I know even you aren't that cruel that you would let them suffer like this much longer.'

'You of all should know it is not a matter of me not willing to let the pharaoh, or that little boy for that matter, be happy. It's just that I can't. If I would let every single person who isn't happy or is still in love with someone that is alive go back to life there wouldn't be much souls left. And I can't let that happen.' He really meant it. He would love to help the pharaoh, though he was getting quite sick from it, but he just couldn't. At least not in this way, but how else he could help him he hadn't figured out yet.

'Guess you're right about that, but isn't there any other way we could help those two. I mean this can't be the only way to bring them back together.' She suddenly thought about what Yugi had said and she got an idea that might just work. 'Didn't Yugi say he would give his life to be with Atem again. Maybe we don't have to let the pharaoh leave, we can bring Yugi here, if he really meant what he said at least. Then you won't have to break any of your 'rules' and can those two still be together. And for that other problem, that Atem wouldn't want to be pharaoh anymore because he thinks he changed, I think that will just disappear when we bring Yugi here, if it really was a problem in the first place and Atem didn't just make it up so he had a bigger chance of leaving.'

'I guess I could do that, but the question is, will Yugi really be willing to let his life and everyone that cares for him behind? And no I don't think the pharaoh just made that whole 'I've changed thing' up, he did change in a certain way.' He really hoped Yugi meant what he said, but from what he heard about the boy he wouldn't wish something without thinking about it first because well, you just might get it.

'I shouldn't worry too much about that, I do remember him saying all his friends left him and his grandfather, the only family he has left, would understand. I know it sound rather sad to hear such a thing and when you ask me that's even more reason to get him away from there and give him the thing he truly wishes for.' She couldn't help but feel with the little boy, it must feel terrible to first lose one of your closest friends, well he probably was more than just a close friend seen how Yugi and Atem are acting right now though she wondered they knew how the other felt, and short after that all of your other friends.

'If you say so.'

'Just trust me. But how are we going to pull this off, I mean getting Yugi here and all. I suppose just killing him wouldn't be that good of an idea, would it?' To be honest she didn't have the slightest idea how they were going to get Yugi here without traumatizing him.

'What did you call me just a little while ago?' He was actually a bit offended by the fact she thought this was going to be a hard thing to do while she had his help.

'Well if you mean the name I used that would be Wepwawet.' She answered him though she hadn't got the slightest idea what it had to do with getting Yugi here.

'Now you know what that means don't you?' The man smirked a little when she saw the puzzled expression on the woman's face.

'Opener of the ways, but can you please explain me what that has to do with the whole plan?' She still couldn't see the link between them and she figured there even may not be one at all.

'Indeed that name means 'opener of the ways', the ways or paths between life and death. If there is anyone that should be able to get the little boy's soul here without hurting him that should be me. But there's something I would like you to do for me. Before I can get the soul here you must go to the little boy and ask him whether he really is sure about willing to give his life for being with the pharaoh. After that you can just call out for me and I'll bring his soul over. But be sure to make sure he really wants this and nothing else or we might get some trouble with it.'

'Well seems like you still like to tell everybody how good you are. But yes I will make sure Yugi does the only thing he really wants.'

'Then I guess that's it for our little private talk so I'll head back to were I should be right now. Good luck with the little boy, I sense a generous amount of tears in your near future.' After he said that he walked out of the room through the little door, leaving the woman behind.

"Sometimes I really hate him but then again he can be much nicer, like when he took care of my husband." With those thoughts she also exited the beautiful hall, already thinking about how she should explain all of this to Yugi.

* * *

**Now anyone got an idea who this mysterious woman is?  
I'll give you this two words as hint; Cobra and husband. Good luck with figuring out ;)**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**I can't really say when I'll have the next chapter done, maybe it will take me some days, it might take a few weeks to get it actually uploaded if it takes me a while to write it, since I won't be home for a few weeks in about 5 days.**


	6. Chp: 6 The burning and the frozen Sinéad

**Hello again.  
I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted but I was on vacation for three weeks and the only access to internet I had was on my mobile. And that isn't really a easy way to upload anything so that's why it took so long**

**Dislaimer: I don't own neither YuGioh nor the song used in this chapter!**

**anyway hope you still enjoy it and please do review!**

'...' speech

"..." thoughts

_lyrics_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The burning and the frozen Sinéad**

It has been a day, a day since all of Atem's hopes fell to pieces. He had been trying to keep his tears in all day hoping no one would notice there was something wrong but he knew better, he knew all too well that most of the people close to him have noticed there was something wrong with him but left him alone, at least for now. At this moment he was sitting underneath that all to familiar tree again staring at yet another sunset finally able to let out all of his emotions. He was crying again, he just couldn't stop it. Knowing he would never be able to see Yugi again was killing him. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest the moment he was told he couldn't go back, back to the little boy, though it was quite cruel this feeling had made Atem realise his thoughts were right. He loved Yugi, he loved the little one with all his heart but now he knew that he wouldn't ever have the chance to actually tell him how he felt. All he wanted right now was hold the little boy and tell about everything he felt, it didn't matter to Atem whether Yugi would return those feelings or not, he just needed to tell him.

'But I can't...' He muttered. Tears once again streaming down his face. The pharaoh truly felt heartbroken. To him it felt like all hope was lost and there was no way for all of it the get any better, he was almost in a depressive-like state of mind from losing this one thing he ever really wanted to have, or rather get done, and not being able to be near the only person he felt for so deeply. It made him numb for every feeling except for the sadness deep within his heart. He couldn't even imagine how it felt like to be happy or cheerful anymore, not that he really wanted to feel like that since it would only remember him of Yugi. This was supposed to be heaven but to Atem it felt like the worst prison in hell.

_And I still wonder why heaven has died,_  
_ The skies are all falling, I'm breathing but why?_

But he wasn't going to give up for sure, even if it would mean he had to fight the gods he would be together with Yugi again. He didn't know how he was going to pull it off yet, but he would figure out, and when he did they would better not be in his way. For now it was enough to just hold on to his memories with Yugi, their happy time together, and figure out how he would get to earth again.

"After that everything will be just fine..."

_In silence I hold on to you and I_

After he while he started to calm down thanks to his newfound determination to not give up. He kept sitting where he was for a while longer, trying to figure out just how he could manage to get out of here on his own without really coming up with something that would do.  
Then all of the sudden he heard someone whispering :_'O Sinéad, for the first time life is gonna turn around. I'm telling you, you will like it, I know.'_

He hadn't got the slightest idea where the whispering had came from since he was quite sure he was to only one in this garden, and even if there was someone in this garden it hardly could have been that someone whispering it because, though Atem didn't know what it really meant at the moment, he did knew from what it came. It was from the song Atem had been thinking about a few days ago, the song Yugi loved so much, and he was pretty sure no one in this whole damned place would know it except him. He remembered how Yugi used to smile every time he would hear the song and how that smile would make Atem happy, but now it only pulled him back in the dark stream of depressive emotions making him once again cry as if the world was ending while he was staring at the sunset, losing all of his just found determination.

* * *

He had been working in the game shop all day and was exhausted. For one or another reason everyone had decided to go shopping for new games today while his grandfather would be back just tomorrow. Why couldn't they have just waited one more day when his grandfather would be back? To make matters worse he thought he heard people whispering all day, even when he was alone, but he couldn't really hear a single word that was sad, he just heard the noise it made and it was driving him crazy.  
He walked into his room and crashed down on his bed, not even bothering to put on any pajamas. He lay there for a while not really thinking about anything in particular and then they took over him again, the ever returning thoughts about Atem. He didn't really want to think about Atem since that would make him sad, but on the other hand he just couldn't forget about the pharaoh.

'If only I knew a way...'the little boy began but then he noticed that for the first time since he started to hear them he could actually hear something that the whispers said; _'O Sinéad, It's the first time, only you can set it free. O Sinéad, come break away with me.'_

Yugi didn't quite get it. Why were those voices whispering the lyrics of one of his favorite and yet hated songs? But before he could start guessing he heard a female voice that was just a bit louder than the whisperings calling his name, though she didn't show herself yet.

'Y-yes, that's me..' Yugi hesitantly answered the whispering. He didn't know whether there really was someone around or he was slightly going mad, which to him seemed more logical since he thought he had been hearing voices all day. Then all of the sudden a woman appeared in the doorway of the little boys bedroom. Yugi noticed she looked rather exotic. She had friendly looking, even a bit mother-like, lilac eyes. She wore an equally colour piece of fabric that was wrapped around her like an strapless dress. She had beautiful black hair, that reached all the way to her hips, hanging loose. She also wore a golden bracelet that was formed like a snake biting itself in the tail.

'Hello Yugi,' she greeted him while she gave him a comforting smile, 'We have a important matter to discuss.' After having said that she walked over to the bed, on which Yugi still lay though quite shocked, and sat down on the edge of it. Without knowing the woman sat down on the exact same place as the former spirit had always done when he would watch Yugi sleeping and this one act on its one made Yugi sad already since it reminded him of the Atem. If only he knew what was about to happen.

'Then I'd first like to know who you are,' Yugi answered. Though the thoughts about Atem had distracted him a few moments he still was aware that the person, woman, sitting on his bed was a total stranger. Yugi found her dressed rather weird, it reminded him of the clothing people used to wear in ancient civilizations like Greece and Egypt and it made him figure if this woman maybe would have something to do with either Greece or Egypt. But he couldn't tell for sure, at least not yet. He would wait for the woman to tell him who she was.

'You're right, it might have been a little rude to enter your house, even your bedroom, while you were about to fall asleep, as a total stranger telling you we have something important to discuss without even telling you who I am.' She paused there for a moment. She wasn't really sure what was the best way to tell the boy who she was. Maybe she should just tell him directly but that might be a little bit of a shock, and since the boy seemed to be easy to shock she decided to do this a bit differently. With a kind and soothing smile she continued. 'Do you see this bracelet? I'm going to give you a little riddle. This bracelet, a brother, a husband and death will be all you need to know who I am. I'll give you the chance to ask me one question if you really can't manage to find out on your own, though I have to be able to answer that question with a yes or a no.' She figured this would be a better way to let the boy know who she was since she knew he enjoyed playing games.

'O-okay, just give me a second I'm pretty sure I'll be able to solve this rather quickly.' Yugi grew more confident, he knew he was good a solving puzzles so this wouldn't be to hard for him to do. "Now lets see were to start." He thought. "She looks rather exotic and has to be quite well-know otherwise I wouldn't be able to know who she is with so little tips. She could be from an ancient civilization like I thought before, but then how did she manage to get here, in his time...? Unless, she was a god... Yes that must be it, she's a god. That would explain her looks, how she got here and why he should know her." For a moment Yugi felt certain he would solve this riddle rather quickly, until he realised there were a lot of ancient civilizations and even more ancient gods. "Okay this is going to take a bit longer then expected but I'll figure it out. Now since I'm supposed to know her I guess I can eliminate all the gods from ancient civilizations that I don't know. Leaving only the Greek(and thus Roman) and Egyptian gods. Then let's start with the first thing she mentioned, the snake-a-like bracelet." Yugi started to cheer up a bit. He knew as soon as he would have find a god, or actually goddess, that had something to do with a snake, brother husband and death he would know who this mysterious person, goddess actually, was. " So a goddess and a snake. He knew that in ancient tribes animals sometimes symbolized gods, like an eagle was an indication for the Greek god of the thunder, Zeus, and a peacock her wife and sister and goddess of marriage, Hera. Maybe she Hestia, snakes used to be consecrated to her. So what do I know about her? Well, she Greek for one, she was the keeper of the domestic fire and peace and she is connected to snakes but she also never married since she swore to be an eternal virgin and because the woman was also talking about a husband she couldn't be Hestia. But then who was she?" Though Yugi, he was a bit put down by the fact he hadn't figured out yet who she was, he was determined to do so as fast as he could and if possible without using that one question she gave him since he was after all the King of Games. "Any other Greek goddess with a snake?" He questioned himself, but he soon came to the conclusion he didn't know any other Greek god related to a snake except for Apollo but that was a god not a goddess. "Then it's time for the Egyptian gods. Well they had quite some female gods, you got Neith, Sechmet, Bastet, Isis, Anat, Astarte, Hathor and Taweret. But which of them was this woman? I know that Sechmet was often imagined as a lioness and Bastet as a cat so those two drop out. I also know Astarte was a warrior goddess just like Anat and this woman besides me doesn't look that much like a warrior so I don't really think she's either Astarte of Anat. Isn't she Isis?" Then it hit Yugi, she was Isis. It was Isis who was always symbolized with a snake so that part was right. But she was also married with her own brother Osiris, who was later killed Seth. And it was Osiris who was the first being ever to be mummified by Anubis, who second name was practically Death.  
A smile appeared on the boys face. He knew he would be able to solve this riddle without any help, and he now proved it. Or at least if he was right... but there was only one way to find that out and that was tell her who he thought she was. He gathered all of his courage though he didn't really know why he was so afraid. Maybe it was because he didn't to be wrong or maybe it was just the idea of actually speaking with a god, if he was right that is.

'A-are you Isis?' He asked her with a timid smile. He looked at her but he didn't directly look into her eyes still afraid of either being wrong or talking to a god, well actually goddess but you get the idea.

Warm eyes pierced into Yugi's. While a soothing smile appeared on the woman's face as she spoke. 'Calm down Yugi. I'm not here to hurt you, on the contrary I'm here to hopefully make you a whole lot happier. And yes you're right, I'm Isis.' After she spoke she lay a hand on Yugi's shoulder in a attempt to calm down the little boy a bit more. And thanks to the soothing smile, warm eyes and mother-like aura she radiated Yugi did calm down though he was still wondering why she was here. She had told him she was here to make him happier, but how was in hell's name was she going to do that?

'Yugi...' As she talked again the expression on her face turned more serious. 'I've got something rather serious to ask you and I want you to think about it for a while before you answer me.' She stopped a moment to think about how she should actually tell Yugi what she had to offer him but then she realized it would be best to just tell him and see how he would react. ' I've got a chance for you to be with the Pharaoh again b-'

Before she could finish her sentence and thus explain how he would be able to be with the former spirit again she was interrupted by a scream of pure happiness.

'Really?' Yugi asked her a bit doubtful whether what she said was really true, but he all the more was willing to believe it was true. He really wanted to be with his old an best friend again, once more making him think about whether he still was just a friend to him but he would worry about that later and if he really was allowed to be with him again he would find out soon enough.

'Yes really but let me explain further. It's not like... well how should I put this. It's not like we can let Atem go back here, but we can let you come over to him.' She explained further and then she got once again interrupted.

'But that means I...' A newfound worry took over all of Yugi's face as he thought about the only way he knew he would be able to go to the Afterlife, to die.

'Yugi don't worry. I'm not going to kill you right now. I will explain you how exactly you will go to the Afterlife after you have made your decision. But right now I want you to really think about. Are you sure you want to leave you life here on Earth behind. Because if you do you will also leave the people you know here and you might possibly hurt them. Yugi will you please think about it thoroughly.'

Leaving everyone behind. It sounded quite ironically to Yugi's ears since all of his friends had already left him behind. Though leaving would also mean letting his grandfather all on his own and he wasn't really sure about that. He would most certainly hurt his grandfather by leaving but if he would just have the time to explain it he would understand, that Yugi knew for sure. But how would he ever have the time to explain all of this to his grandfather. He wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening and he was sure he wasn't aloud to wait until his grandfather was back. Maybe he could write him a note. He could lay it on the kitchen table so his grandfather would certainly find it as soon as he got home. He knew he would hurt his grandfather by leaving him but he also couldn't bear to let this chance go by. His grandfather himself had always thought him to listen to his heart and that was exactly what he was doing right now. The only thing his heart really wanted was to leave so he could be together with Atem again and nothing in the world was going to change that.

'Isis, I've made my choice. I'm going to Atem but there is something I'd like to ask of you.'

Isis had noticed the determination in Yugi's words. It was for sure that what he said was what he really wanted and that nothing would stop him from getting it now he got that chance.

'What do you want Yugi?'

'Well I do understand that I can't say goodbye to my grandfather but can I at least write him a short note to explain where I've gone so he won't be that worried about me?' The amethyst eyes of the boy were more than ever filled with care, care for the grandfather he was about to leave alone.

'Sure you can Yugi but I'd like to ask you not to tell anything about me. I don't think it would make it any easier for your grandfather to understand all of this and I'd rather have our existence kept a secret.' She smiled warmly before she continued. 'You better start with that note right now. And while you do I'll be making some preparations.' At that Yugi took a bit of paper and a pen from his desk and started writing. He realized quite soon it was a pretty hard situation to explain but after a while he found a way to tell it all rather simple and short without saying anything about Isis. When he was content with the whole note he went downstairs to put it on the kitchen table. After that he returned to his bedroom only to be shocked by yet another stranger. This one was a male. He had long black hair and grey eyes. The only thing he wore was a piece of fabric that was wrapped around his waist like a robe. On his left upper arm Yugi saw an silver bracelet with a dark gem in the middle of it. And in the hand of that same arm he saw a pair of silver scales with held a feather, the feather of Ma'at Yugi realised. There was also a Jackal walking around the man's, or rather god's, feet.

'Hello Yugi.' The god greeted him with a deep and serious voice.

* * *

**Well that was it again. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Next week I back to going to the hell called school which might cause me to have less time to write and thus it might take longer for me to upload the next chapter. But I'll do my best!**


	7. Chapter 7: A stairway to the skies

**Bless Ra and all the other gods I know for this chapter is FINALLY done! it took me like forever, or at least that's how it felt for me... somewhere in the middle of it there was just like this major writing block that decided to just let me take a whole freaking 10 days to write one little paragraph...(gods that really irritated me...)  
**

**Anyway an other thing I wanted to share with you are the songs I listened while I was writing this(might explain the bits of depressieve and fluffy shit)**

**Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin(also the nightcore version)  
Here Without You by 3 Doors Down(also nightcore version)  
Flag In The Ground & Shamandalie by Sonata Arctica  
Warriors Of The World by Manowar  
While Your Lips Are Still Red by Nightwish**

**Well enjoy! (btw want you to know this won't be the end of the story yet, I'm thinking about how I'm gonna continue it(more chapters or sequel) but there will be 1 or 2 more new chapters coming up either way)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, any song used in this fic or any of the songs listed above...!**

and I usually forget this but for once I actually didn't (shoulder pet):

'...' speach

"..." thoughts

_lalalalla_ my random added lyrics from some fitting song..,

* * *

**Chapter 7: A stairway to the skies**

What the hell was probably the best way of describing what exactly were Yugi's thoughts at the moment. First he found out that that woman, no Isis, was in his room just when he was about to get some sleep giving him the chance of his lifetime. Not that Yugi really minded that part but he still wasn't really comfortable with the fact that Isis had just entered his room without really caring.  
When Isis had said she was going to make some preparations he had expected her to actually be preparing something not to see yet an other stranger in his bedroom. Yugi knew quite sure that if it wasn't for him wanting so bad to be with Atem again he would have long send Isis away. But this indeed was a different case. Just now Yugi realized he had been standing still in the doorway for quite some time with an rather surprised but also slightly irritated expression on his face. He quickly got back to his bed hoping no one had seen the irritation he was showing just a moment ago and sad down. He really wasn't going to waste this one chance of his lifetime by being a bit irritated. Instead he put a smile on his face an d waited patiently for either Isis or the man to tell him what exactly was going to happen. As soon as Yugi had sat down on the bed two pairs of eyes looked at him. One lilac pair radiated every kind of friendly emotion but care was standing out the most. The other was a deep grey and serious look, that tended to pierce into ones soul, but not as much as Atem's did. Just when Yugi was wondering why the man had such a serious look in his eyes the man suddenly glanced back at him.

'So Yugi, I'm taking you don't know who I am so before we go any further I will give you my name. I do have a lot of names Inpu, Wepwawet, but I do think you know me by the name Anubis. I'm the god who guides the souls of those who died to the Afterlife.' The man tried to give Yugi a comforting smile but though he gave it his best it didn't really look like a comforting smile. It looked more something like an awkward one, which wasn't that weird considering Anubis usually didn't smile at all but just liked to stay with his ever lasting serious glare. Though the smile wasn't really that comforting or natural Yugi got what Anubis wanted to tell him, just to relax a bit. But Yugi knew relaxed wouldn't be that easy at this point and that wasn't only for the fact that he would see Atem again, but also because he was practically going to die and leave his grandfather all alone.  
At that moment Anubis walked towards Yugi, stopping when he was standing right in front of the little boy, while Isis was still sitting on the bed besides him. The god could feel Yugi's discomfort but knew he couldn't really do anything about it, although Isis might be able to since she was clearly better at such things. Either way the best was probably just the begin and see whether Yugi would grow more comfortable or not, since this wasn't really something to be comfortable with in the first place.  
Standing in front of Yugi he raised the silver scales he was holding until he held then on the same height as his chest was, the feather still on the left scale. Taking a deep breath he stared Yugi in the eyes readying himself to tell the little boy what exactly he was going to do to him. He knew that even though it wouldn't really be that bad it could still be some sort of shock and then there was the danger of Yugi not being totally sure of it, which could lead to quite some pain especially for the Yugi himself. Deciding it maybe was the best to just tell him right away he began:

'Yugi, I'm going to transfer your soul to the Afterlife using this scale. I'm pretty sure you have heard some things about it since your grandfather knows a lot about ancient Egypt. This are the scales I use for weighing a dead person's soul. As you can see, in the left scale is the feather of Ma'at. Whenever the soul's sins way more that the feather one of my monsters will destroy it with pleasure. Whenever the feather ways more the soul is allowed to go to the Afterlife. But that it is not what I'm going to do right now. Not only because this in a totally different situation from a normal death, but also because I'm pretty sure you'd pass anyway. What I am going to do is, like I said before, transfer your soul using my scales. I going to do that by detaching your body from your soul so I can let your soul come to the Afterlife.' He stopped there seeing a slight flash of worry in those big amethyst eyes. He wondered what the matter was. It wasn't really that scary, or at least not up until this point. What's the matter Yugi?'

'N-not really anything, but you said you are going to detach my body from my soul. D-does that mean that my body will stay here for someone, most likely my grandfather, to be found?' Yugi was really quite worried about that little detail because he was worried about his grandfather, he could possibly handle him having left for Atem, but he wasn't so sure about his grandfather being able to handle finding his soulless body in his bedroom.

Anubis was actually rather amused by the question, though he didn't show it. But he also found it quite touching that the little boy was about to leave his life behind and the first thing he thought about was how his grandfather would react to finding his soulless body here.

'I was originally planning on doing so, but I could just as well move your body to somewhere else, if you want me to. But before we go any further I'd like to ask you whether you're really sure about this, because if you're not it might be dangerous, not only for you but possibly for this whole world.' It really would be dangerous if Yugi wasn't sure about this. Because if he wasn't and the shadows between this world and the Afterlife would notice there was someone that didn't want to be there, even for the slightest bit, they would try got get that soul back to this world. Now that may not sound that threatening for the welfare of the whole world but it could become really become a danger. Whenever the shadows would try to get Yugi's soul back to this world they might accidentally disturb the order of things in either this world or the Afterlife since Yugi's soul wasn't brought there naturally in the first place and mostly because Yugi wouldn't leave Atem again without putting on a fight, let alone the pharaoh himself.

Meanwhile Yugi was slowly getting more and more aggravated. Why did they keep on asking him whether he was really sure about it and kept on saying it might possibly be dangerous. How could him not being sure about it ever be dangerous for the whole world? He could understand why they wanted him to be sure about it, but he was! It might be devastating for his grandfather at first to find out his grandson was gone, but once he would find that note, if he hadn't already found it before he found out the rest of it, he would understand, that Yugi knew for sure just as he knew for sure that as long as his grandfather knew Yugi made this choice on this own and he was happy with it his grandfather would eventually he happy as well and carry on life knowing his grandson was happy. As for friends, he didn't have those anymore. So he wouldn't have to stay for them either. Right now he just wanted to get it over with. He knew it sounded selfish but he couldn't really care about anyone who knew him, except for his grandfather of course, he just wanted to go to Atem. For one or another reason he had the feeling he just had to be with him or else he wouldn't survive any longer. It sure sounded quite exaggerated, he had lived a whole year without the former spirit while being in perfect health, but right now it felt different, much different. (A/N (sorry to interrupt you but I just can't help it) maybe it's love?)

'Why don't you all just believe I am sure?' An irritated expression took over most of his features. 'Just get it over with already!'

'If you're really that sure then we'll just continue, but don't blame me whenever something goes wrong.' Holding his silver scales a little lower again he picked up the beautiful sparkling platinum feather that had been laying in the left scale just a moment ago. And after that he put the scales on the ground indicating he wouldn't be needing those soon anymore. Then he faced Yugi again while letting go of the feather that just at that moment began to float in the air by itself shining even brighter.

Yugi expression turned once again back to his normal one , which wasn't really the happy smile he had always carried around while he had still friends, and Atem. But it sure was better than the aggravated look on his face just a moment ago. Knowing that from now on it wouldn't be that long anymore before binging with his old friend again he even showed a little grin. After a few moments the feather glow dead down just a little bit and it floated closer to Yugi, stopping when it was maybe just a feet away from his face right in front of his eyes. There it stayed again for a few moments before bringing out an all blinding light. The next thing Yugi knew was that everything went black, or at least so it seemed to him since he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. At first it wasn't that bad at all. There was a little force pulling on in his chest, but nothing he couldn't bare and so it stayed for a couple of minutes. Until a sudden shot of pain crossed through Yugi's body, making him clench to his chest. It felt like he was literally being torn apart, which might actually what was really going on. But that didn't make it any more bearable. The pain didn't fade away when the time passed by and at some point it even become worse sending Yugi to the edge of losing his consciousness. Though Yugi kept fighting he himself knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. If this was what it felt like to die by choice then he could fairly say it was much worse that die normally. The pain kept coming, it almost seemed like all the pain he would have experienced in his life if he would have lived it till the end came to him all at once. Showing Yugi there was not escaping it, no one escapes the only power hell has.  
Then all at once it was gone when there was again this dazzling light while Yugi's feet touched the ground, which surprised Yugi quite a bit since he hadn't realised his feet left the ground at all in the first place. He opened his eyes, which he had closed due to the blinding light, to see he was standing on a stark white platform that was floating in the middle of a beautiful cloudless blue sky. The only possible way of leaving the platform was walking up a stairway that was just as white as the platform self seeming to go on forever. As if Yugi wasn't tortured enough already. Knowing he really didn't have a choice Yugi began climbing the stairs, all the while wondering if it really worked. Was he really 'dead'? Would he found Atem soon? And where exactly was he now? Was this maybe the way leading to the Afterlife? Realizing the only way he would get any answers was continue his way on the stairs and so he did hoping it wasn't that long of a climb as it seems.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light, which was only seen by Atem because he had coincidentally looked away from the sunset and had gazed towards his left. The flash of light was bright, almost blinding when one was close enough which Atem luckily wasn't. Wondering what it could have been, and actually hoping it would bring him some distraction from his sadness he started walking towards the edge of the cliff on his far left, where the flash of light had come from. He had to mind his steps more than usual since his vision was still clouded by his recent tears.

'I wonder if it has something to do with Yugi...' he muttered but as soon as the thought popped up in his had he discarded it as well. This probably wouldn't have anything to do with Yugi. They weren't allowed to be together anymore, period.  
It was all just his fault and he realised that all too well. If he hadn't left that day of the ceremonial duel he wouldn't have to go through all of this. But would have Yugi wanted him to stay? Which made him think about what Yugi would have done when he would have been allowed to go back. Would he have been happy or maybe angry for not giving him a chance to do things on his own? Silently sighing since he just didn't seem to be able to forget about Yugi he continued his way kind of curious to find out what that flash exactly had been.

* * *

Yugi was somewhere around halfway through his climb and now he could vaguely see the outlining of something that looked like a cliff. Just before he was able to see it he had been on the verge of giving up. He had been climbing for what felt like hours, though it probably was just about half an hour instead of several. But as soon as Yugi had began to even guess there was possibly something he saw ahead his attitude turned around a 180 degrees, from being totally irritated and totally done with those endless stairs to his happy old self, believing he could actually be close to his one and only goal. He continued his way, this time with a light mood, thinking, or rather dreaming, about how his reunion with Atem was going to be. Then doubt hit him. What if Atem didn't want him to be here at all? he left on his own free will after all. Knowing the former spirit he had probably done it to just do as everyone expected him to, but what if that was what he wanted as well?

'No, I can't think like that. I have to stay positive. And be honest with yourself, had Atem ever make me feel like he didn't want me to be around?' No. He had always wanted Yugi to be happy and safe, above all Yugi had to be safe. Yugi couldn't really imagine Atem not being happy to see Yugi here, but at the same time a little irritating voice in the back of his head kept saying him Atem was probably fine like he was now and he wouldn't need Yugi. Luckily enough, Yugi just ignored it, knowing better. For a while Yugi just continued climbing without really thinking about anything he noticed he had came a whole lot closer to the cliff. He could even make out a few trees and bushes. And there was something, or someone, Yugi couldn't really make out yet in between all those trees.  
Almost ecstatic about being so close to seeing Atem again he started running up the remaining part of stairs not knowing how close Atem actually was.

* * *

After Atem had walked some time through the trees and bushes that covered most his garden he reached the edge of the cliff. Once there he saw what had probably caused the bright flash. Out of nowhere a huge white stairway had appeared on the edge of the cliff. But that wasn't what surprised Atem the most, if saying he was surprised is the best way to put it. There was someone climbing, well actually running up, the stairs. And either Atem's eyes were still not reliable, which was probably true anyway, or it was Yugi he saw.

"Yugi..." That one simple thought made his heart jump from happiness. Happiness he hadn't felt for quite a while, a happiness only Yugi really seemed to give him. Standing stunned for a moment, one hand resting on a tree making sure he wouldn't fall, he made sure it really was Yugi, and how it was the little boy. There was just no doubt about it, even though his sight was still a bit dazed he knew for sure it was Yugi, if not due to seeing him then it was because he felt it somehow. Not really caring about anything and not even thinking anymore at all he began to run forward. His mind and heart fluttering with happy emotions. O how much he had wanted to be with Yugi again, and how much it had hurt to think he wasn't ever going to, but now that was all forgotten because it clearly didn't matter anymore. "Only Yugi matters..."

* * *

Yugi had been staring at the mysterious shadow while he was running up the stairs for quite some while when it had suddenly began to ran towards him. Since it had still been running in the shadows of the trees for some time it had taken Yugi quite a while to actually see some of its features, but when he finally could his heart skipped a beat. That was Atem. Somehow Atem had been there, maybe they had told him as well? But he could figure that out later. He began to climb those stairs even faster, not wanting to be apart from his old friend any longer than necessary. And at some point the two of them had crashed into each other, holding the other one in an almost suffocating hug, not that either of them minded it. Both of them still couldn't believe this was actually really happening. It just seemed too good. But then again the embrace they shared and the friendship and care it showed, how could that ever not be true?

'Yugi, please.. tell me this isn't a dream...' The pharaoh whispered slowly, his head resting on top of Yugi's while his arms were securely wrapped around the smaller ones back. If this was a dream then it was a sick joke of the gods themselves for sure.

'It isn't, I promise..' Yugi answered him with a soothing whisper. He stood there in his dear friends arms, his hands against Atem chest when he looked up. Seeing something he would have never imagined to be real. Those beautiful soul piercing crimson eyes were even redder from what seemed to be just shed tears, and now that Yugi looked closer there were still traces of just dried tears on Atem's face. He had seen this before, in the dream he had just yesterday night, but to see it for real made him feel even more sad than he had felt in his dream. Atem wasn't supposed to cry, it was him who was always needed to be comforted. What in hells name had made him cry? He just had to know. 'Atem, w-why do you look like you've just been c-crying?'

Atem sighed. He knew telling Yugi the cause of his tear stained eyes was a really bad idea. It would only give the little boy an unnecessary reason to be sad and that was clearly not what Atem wanted to happen.

'That is important right now Yugi.' He hated to not be totally honest with the boy that was still holding his tunic in a dead grasp afraid he would leave for whatever reason, like in hell he would, but it was the best for now.

'But At-' He was cut of by Atem, who was giving him a rather stern look making clear there was no arguing about it now.  
'Why don't you come with me to the palace Yugi, I'm pretty sure you're tired and we sure have a lot to talk about...' Maybe he could explain Yugi then, and according to him Yugi had some explaining to do for himself as well, but that would come. For starters how he came here in the first place and why he would ever leave his friends solemnly for coming here?

'S-sure sounds good Y-Atem.' Gods he still wasn't used to calling Atem Atem instead of Yami, even after a year he still tended to get them mixed up, he really should get that changed some time.  
After that he was released by Atem only to be grabbed by one of his wrists and pulled towards the palace, which took him by surprise. He had never really seen Atem this enthusiastic before, but hey there's a time for everything right?

_And I dream of a stairway to the skies,_  
_ My angel is coming down from heaven to take me._

* * *

**So that was it again, Hope you enjoyed it and please let me now what you think about(so review or send a private message I don't really care) **

**Bye**


End file.
